Flower of a Thorn ii
by SinnersHell
Summary: Read the main summary from the first chapter.


ii.

Renke slowly placed Aiaeus down for a moment to reach out his card key to open his door. Once that's done, the lock open as the door swung open about an inch or two. A typical self opener. Picking Aiaeus up in his arms again, it was a small realization that he could had escaped when he was standing. Although, he wouldn't had made it far enough either way. As Renke shuts the door behind him with his foot, he slides off his shoes, then putting on his indoor slippers. Aiaeus sighs as he was put down on Renke's bed. "Stay there while I go and get some first aid kit. You must had taken that hit pretty bad if your bleeding. After your better, I can walk you to the nurse's office to check you out better." Renke spoke again. Trailing off to get the first aid kit, Aiaeus eyes wanders around the area of Renke's place. Walls were painted in a good navy blue color with the border line of yellow. However, there was hardly any pictures or any posters hanging on the wall. Nor picture stands on his counter or so. But there was a fish bowl with a crowned beta fish in it, happily resting at the bottom. It was surely colorful. Blue, purple, red and traces of light pink. Aiaeus nervous mood somewhat lifted just staring at the aquatic creature. Not only when Renke came back again, he kneels down to the level of Aiaeus's knee. Watching him, he should know how to take care of himself... Considering that he was trying to become a pediatrician. This made him look like a kid. Aiaeus frowned a bit.

Renke takes the sole end of Aiaeus's jeans and begins to roll it up towards his knee but stopped when it didn't seem to go all the way up. Renke clicked his tongue subconsciously, before looking up to see Aiaeus surprised by Renke's actions. "I am sorry to say this, but I need you to take off your pants now. I cannot tend to your knee if I can't get to it. Unless I would have to use the scissors to cut a piece of your pants." he said, as Renke rolls Aiaeus's folded pants down. He awaits for his answer. "Well? If I don't do this, your knee will get infected. Who knows what type of bacteria people bring in when they bring it inside from outside."

This somehow baffled Aiaeus. What should he do? It's not like Renke was going to do anything to him...right? He clenched his fingers into like a tight fist before speaking out. "Fine... I'll do it... But don't they clean the floors and stairs?" he asks while snapping off the button from his jeans, he slowly wiggles his jeans off from his thighs and carefully removing it off from his right leg. He felt exposed like this. But...this shouldn't be a problem, they are both guys. As he continued to think, he felt a sudden sting from his knee, only to see that it was Renke applying the sanitary wipes to the scraped skin. He grunts.

Renke looks up to see the reaction from the treatment. "You'll be fine. It will just sting for a moment. Also-" he trails off giving a small smile, "Your voice sounds rather cute." Renke teased Aiaeus. He was just about finished with the knee treatment with a cloth bandage. "So, I was wondering...what is your name for here? I mean Korean."

Aiaeus's blush arose but subsided when Renke asks for his real name. He glances away to some textbooks and magazines he has neatly stacked on a mini shelve. "Uh... uhm. Aiaeus is my name uhh pen name? Nickname? I don't know.. But my real name is Haneul Jin. But I prefer Aiaeus... It sounds better and it suits me." he mumbles as he watched Renke patches things up. "Thank you... I didn't expect you to help me. I was too focused on my graded test paper that I failed. It was just a shock to me that I had been studying these past days and I thought I could handle calculus with ease." Aiaeus lets out a sigh. He was aware that he should put on his pants, but he was somewhat down on about his test paper. It was surely enough that he thought he could've pass.

Renke also lets out a sigh. Hearing Aiaeus real name, he also listened to his reasons about dashing from class. He sits down next to him. "You know... If you study too hard, then you wouldn't be able to function the questions properly. Also, well, if you had a study partner, I am sure you would had gotten a better grade than what you had as well." Renke pats Aiaeus back in reassurance.

All the more... Renke made things somewhat better? Another sigh escaped from his lips as he soon grabs his pants to pull them back up. "Oh... But I studied hard. I took notes. Everything. I just cannot believe that I lost nearly a whole grade. I am not really good at anything involving medical stuff...which is math. I don't even know much about it." his feminine voice spoke out again as he finishes buttoning up his jeans. Now to think of it, he did grab some volunteer experiences abroad in America about taking care of children. Even attended a community college to take some minor courses as well. "I...better get going... I am sorry to have bothered you Renke. Thank you for everything." as soon as he stands away from the bed, he stumbles in an instant. As the second he fell, he could feel his back sending several shocks up his spine, before hitting the floor with a thud.


End file.
